<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nestled Nights by ThrillerBarkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831119">Nestled Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerBarkin/pseuds/ThrillerBarkin'>ThrillerBarkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wet Dream, asking for a friend, fellas is it gay to have a wet dream with your arms around another dude, mastubation, sleepy sex on a technicality, sometimes sleeping is just more important, tagging is really hard actually, that friend is sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerBarkin/pseuds/ThrillerBarkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little ditty on Sanji enjoying his sleep a little too much and a little too close to one green-haired swordsman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nestled Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t immediately awake to hands around his torso- he had slept through alot worse and could usually tell if such an action was done with murderous intent, but he couldn’t imagine who would do it-</p>
<p>Luffy. Nevermind, Luffy would definitely do it.</p>
<p>Zoro opened his eyes groggily and looked above to one of the hammocks Luffy had been known to sleep in, and was vaguely surprised to find him still there, face pressed against the rope bedding almost tied like a knot. Usopp was there as well- snuggled in besides the captain and almost using him like an unintentional pillow. They accounted for half the people in the room, so who-</p>
<p>The embrace from behind him grew tighter. He heard Sanji mumble something absently- something about his last food shopping trip. What the hell was happening?</p>
<p>Zoro turned his head just a little- he was laying on his side and although his torso was currently laying on the love cook’s left arm, this didn’t seem to deter the blond whatsoever. One hand was holding onto a fist full of fabric (the bottom of Zoro’s shirt) and the other hand gripped tightly, hooked into the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Oi-” Zoro said plainly, but got a half sleepy answer from Luffy instead, who didn’t bother to open his eyes. Sanji scooted closer to him, almost digging his chin into the nape of Zoro’s neck with a tensed sigh. His grip only grew tighter.</p>
<p>“Stupid cook-” Zoro yawned again- he didn’t really care per say and didn’t exactly feel like breaking up his sleep time for an argument. If the stupid cook was going to yell at him for something clearly Sanji himself was doing (in this case, nuzzling against his back like a sad dog), it could definitely wait until morning.</p>
<p>Another tense sigh, and Sanji shifted slightly, moving higher against Zoro’s back. As the swordsman started to drift back off he felt the slight breeze of Sanji’s breathing against the back of his head.</p>
<p>Though the cook was all but physically attached to his back, he found himself waking again when something out of place nudged against his back. Sanji’s right hand was still on his collar, pulling and tugging every few seconds, but now his left hand was spread against the swordsman’s skin, his fingers cool to the touch against Zoro’s stomach that had been warmed by his sleeping shirt. Also to be noted was how one of Sanji’s mile long legs were draped over both of his own.</p>
<p>The bulge pushed up against his lower back, and Zoro fought the urge to throw Sanji into the nearest bin. “Oi, Shitty cook-” He tried again, though quieter this time, as not to wake the others. “Don’t include me in your perverted dreams.” He thought to turn over, either onto his front or onto his back (which was tempting, as he would steamroll the cook in the process, but he remained in place, arching his back in slight protest to Sanji sort of bumping his arousal against the small of Zoro’s back again.</p>
<p>He wasn’t fucking waking up.</p>
<p>Zoro sighed, annoyed this time. He was weighing options. Wake up Sanji. Wake up the others. Just deal with it. None of the options seemed particularly ideal.</p>
<p>Sanji whimpered a bit, a messy sound and the following resulting gasp falling from his lips as he shook his hips a little more before sighing out once again. He pressed his face into the neck before his, and the hand that was death gripping Zoro’s collar suddenly disappeared.</p>
<p>Zoro paused his thoughts, as absent minded and sleepy as ever, and waited a few dozen seconds. Maybe the stupid cook had fallen asleep, fully, for real this time? Good for him, Zoro would wish the same on himself. In fact, he was on the edge of Sleep’s door once again when a shiver shot though his spine, his eyes widening in the darkness.</p>
<p>Sanji moaned softly, moving close to Zoro again and this time burying his face in the crook of the swordman’s neck, shifting his hands and his hips to thrust his cock against the smooth skin before him.</p>
<p>Zoro forced an exhale as the cook’s fully hardned and now exposed cock rubbed against his back, slipping under his sleep shirt to do so. Sanji’s hand- the one he was laying on- dug his fingernails into the flesh of his hips, and continued to thrust against him.</p>
<p>His mind was sleepy and a little befuddled, but not exactly angry. Exasperated, sure, but not angry. If anything it was a more of a feeling of ‘how had this not happened before?’</p>
<p>Wake up Sanji or wake up the others….. Zoro closed his eyes, and waited for Sanji to finish.</p>
<p>A few more moans fell from the blond’s lips, unfocused and unsteady, just how his thrusting against Zoro was- but it was quiet enough not to take up much space in the room. Zoro was waiting it out but soon became consumed with his own certain thoughts of his, and while Sanji pleasured himself on the swordsman, Zoro also eventually pulled his own cock out and began to pump it lightly in time with the uneven thrusts behind him. Sanji continued to shift around, rubbing against Zoro’s ass and almost between his thighs at one point, but came with a sweet short of breath sound, painting zoro’s lower back with his seed, then flopping onto his own back to finally fully sleep.</p>
<p>Zoro thought it would be far from enough, but with another shudder he came as well, and was left alone in the warm confusing afterglow in the complete darkness of the room.</p>
<p>Things came back in focus- the sounds of creaking wood on the sea and crashing of the waves or the gentle snoring of the others in the room.</p>
<p>Too tired to care, Zoro muttered a “Fucking ero cook” and fell back into slumber once more. The mess was gonna be tomorrow’s problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry, I don't write often and I don't edit EVER, but I'm sure I'll fix things up as I see them!! Love ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>